oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kun Kun no Mi
|user = Cranberry Caprice }} Kun Kun no Mi (クンクンのミー, Sniff Sniff Fruit) is the name of a -type that was eaten —albeit accidentally— by Cranberry Caprice. Through the powers granted by this fruit, the user can generate and manipulate various forms of pheromones and other associated concepts for a variety of purposes. The name of the fruit comes from the onomatopoeia for sniffing, "クン". Contrary to popular belief, the name actually denotes to how the abilities are transferred to the opponent, through sniffing; as such, users of this Devil Fruit would rather be labeled as an "Aroma Human" (かおり人間, Kaori Ningen). Appearance The Kun Kun no Mi is a rather "pretty" fruit as described by Caprice. It is colored a deep orchid color and is rather large when compared to other Devil Fruit, as it roughly the size and shape of a watermelon; it has distinct slight indents all across the surface that are reminiscent of dimples, and it has a thin curled stem. As quoted from Caprice, it has an extremely soft inside and tastes rather tart with a distinct cranberry taste. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths As mentioned briefly before, the Kun Kun no Mi allows its user to generate and manipulate the bio-chemicals commonly referred to as pheromones; although pheromones are commonly associated with various insects such as ants or bees, pheromones play a rather important role in the life of humans as well. The most commonly utilized aspect of Kun Kun no Mi is generating a particular pheromone that stimulates the human body in one or more ways; the one the Caprice most frequently utilizes is an unnamed pheromone that "soothes" the frontal lobe of those who sniff it, therefore decreasing the effectiveness of their natural judgement and allowing Cap to manipulate them into thinking that she is one of their allies. Of course, the Kun Kun no Mi has many other tricks up its sleeve; seeing as how all of the abilities of the Kun Kun no Mi are deeply rooted in nuerochemical reactions, users of this fruit find themselves causing reactions in their opponents brain that also cause adverse effects. For example, El commonly uses a stimulational hormone known as somatotropin, which promotes bodily growth in humans to make enemies so overweight that they are rendered completely harmless and more or less immobile. Of course, all of these abilities both good and bad can be used on the user themselves, although for obvious reasons the latter isn't commonly used; the former however is, as the user can cause their body to produce more natural steroids and other hormones that can boost their physical capabilities to sometimes superhuman levels. Even technically speaking, users of the Kun Kun no Mi could give themselves estrogen or testosterone to change their gender if they wanted to, although this isn't commonly practiced. Weaknesses Much like every other Devil Fruit, the Kun Kun no Mi has its weaknesses to go along with its strengths. Of course, the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply, such as a crippling weakness to both water and Seastone as well as various other side effects that vary from fruit to fruit. With the Kun Kun no Mi in particular, the user will find that they will not be able to effectively manipulate the bio-chemical structure of their opponents after they reach a certain Doriki level, although the exact number of which this happens is unknown. Another, perhaps the most crippling, weakness would be the fact that no hormones or pheromones produced or manipulated by users of the Kun Kun no Mi are permanent; the user can not induce a permanent slumber or permanently change the gender or abilities of another person; much like the former weakness, the particular time limit of which hormones and pheromones last is unknown although it is heavily speculated that it varies depending on what exactly the technique did. Usage Offensive *'Silent Temptation' (サイレント誘惑, Sairento Yuuwaku): Perhaps the trademark technique of Kun Kun no Mi, and one of the most commonly used by both Elmenhilde and other previous users of the fruit. This particular technique isn't considered to necessarily an attack, but is still saw as an offensive ability because of what it entitles; this particular technique encompasses Elmenhilde emitting a steady stream of a billowing pink gas from her left index finger. When this particular gas is inhaled by the intended target, their body is immediately stimulated by the scent of the gas to create excess amounts of oxytocin, the body's calming hormone. With this excess of oxytocin in the target's body, their body will force them to simply stop fighting; their brain will lose all sense of danger and as such will make them stop perceiving the enemy as a threat. However, the nullification of an enemy's sense of danger is not all that this particular technique is capable of; in at least Caprice's case, the pheromones she releases are also capable of turning the enemy against their allies, should they have any. While forcing the enemy to lose interest and be incapable of wanting to fight Caprice, she can also force them to become extremely aggressive towards the people they used to be allies with, effectively making turning them over to Caprice and her allies so that she may use them to attack rather than having to attack herself. *'Deep Lullaby' (深い子守唄, Fukai Komoriuta): This particular technique involves Caprice manipulating an enemy's secretion of gastric inhibitory polypeptide, or GIP. By inhaling deeply than blowing outwards, an opaque blue cloud of gas will appear coming out of her mouth with a steady stream; when the enemy inhales this particular gas, it will stimulate their body to produce excess amount of GIP. While this may not appear to be completely adverse when the attack is first received, its effects are quickly felt and signaled when the recipient begins to feel extremely weak and tired as a result of the increased insulin production in their body. As their blood sugar lowers at an extremely rapid rate they will experience an intense state of hypoglycemia and eventually succumb to the attack by falling into a state of unconsciousness; it should be mentioned however, that this attack stops as soon as the target falls asleep... meaning, that someone cannot die from this particular attack and will only be asleep for an average of 10-15 minutes. *'Love Burn' (愛やけど, Aiya Kado): This specific technique allows Caprice to release a dark brown miasma from the palms of her hands in the general direction of the target; upon contact with the enemy, the gas will seep into the target's pores and move downwards through all layers of their skin. The thing that makes this attack so potent is because the gas secreted via this technique contains high amounts of hydrogen nitride, otherwise known as ammonia; this particular gas is known to be extremely irritating to the skin and lungs of those who come in contact with it. Anyone that comes into contact with the gas will not only experience the intense burning and scratching pain that comes along with ammonia, but they will also be faced with an aspect unique to this particular attack, which are large and excruciatingly painful rashes that are found all across the surface of the target's body. These rashes are extremely contagious and can transfer in one simple touch between an affected person and a healthy one; however, like all other Kun Kun no Mi techniques, it will wear off in a fixed amount of time. In the case of Love Burn, it takes about 15-20 minutes. Defensive Trivia *The kanji and overall suggestion for the name "Kun Kun no Mi" came from Ash, so many thanks to him Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Dem's Fruit Basket